<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where did you learn to dance? by ThatNerdNextDoor23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050536">Where did you learn to dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23'>ThatNerdNextDoor23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kit and Ty [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Right?, Slow Dancing, There isn't really any violence here, Totally, almost confession, its a sweet lil dance, just mentions of blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit asks Ty to dance. He feels like he could dance forever. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prompt; Dancing. Part three of 'May I Have This Dance?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Morgenstern &amp; Kit Rook, Drusilla Blackthorn &amp; Kit Rook, Drusilla Blackthorn &amp; Tiberius Blackthorn &amp; Kit Rook, Drusilla Blackthorn/Ash Morgenstern, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kit and Ty [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where did you learn to dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, this is posted so late, I got busy today and then I just couldn't stop writing so we got a big boi today. The final installment of this little mini-series will be posted not tomorrow, but the next day. Now you'll have to wait and suffer mwahahaha. Anyway, if your wondering, this takes place during TWP, if Kit and Ty were to, sorta, make up before then. It's not really consistent with the canon story but it's fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit fought the urge to run his hands through his hair. He had spent an embarrassingly long time trying to comb it back with copious amounts of hair gel. All while Dru had shoved Ash’s head under the sink faucet to wash the soap out of his hair. To say it had taken a lot of work to get his hair right would be an understatement. He was NOT going to ruin it by running his hands through it. Even if his hands hadn’t stopped twitching the whole ride here. But running his hands ruthlessly through his hair might be better than the alternative he wanted to do. Which was; Strangle his best friend.</p><p>He might strangle Dru. He really might. Kit stepped out of the truck, white hot rage racing through him. He had to clench his fists at his side to keep from hitting something. Dru was leaning against the door, rolling her eyes at his death glare. “Seriously? I gave you the perfect romantic opportunity and you do <em>nothing!?</em>” She hissed. Kit huffed a breath through his nose, “That was a <em>romantic opportunity?!</em> You slamming the breaks and making him crash right into me?!” He took a step closer, jaw clenched. Kit towered over Dru but she didn’t seem to care. She just glared right back up at him. She opened her mouth and jutted a finger at him, ready to argue some more.</p><p>“Drusillia, Cristopher, it is time to go!” Ash called from the other side of the truck, cutting them off. Kit sent one more glare at Dru, “Stay out of my romance life!” He hissed one final time before turning on his heel and rounding the side of the truck. Kit and Dru had had this argument a million times before. Every time Kit told her to leave his relationship with Ty alone, and each time she wouldn’t listen. As much as he loved her as his best friend, she really got under his skin sometimes. Kit popped the kink in his neck, doing his best to smooth out his glare and plaster on a smirk before joining his Parabatai on the other side of the truck. </p><p>They had parked down the road of one of LA’s warehouses. Only this was no empty warehouse, It happened to be home to one of the biggest Downworld parties of the century. Anyone who was anyone would be there, and lucky for them, Kit had kept contact with some of Johnny’s clients. Kit’s connections had come in handy lately. Actually, it seemed that any time Ty called him, it was to use his connections. Which only really ensured his belief that he had made the right choice in keeping those connections. If that’s what it took for Ty to talk to him, then so be it.</p><p>Kit chanced a glance around, and found that Dru had come around from the side of the truck. She too, it seemed, was acting like nothing had happened. Kit wondered if it was a Blackthorn family trait. For a second, nobody said anything, then Kit remembered why they were here, and that this next part was up to him. “Right,” He said, clearing his throat. “Just follow me. Stay quiet, be careful what you say,” He looked Ash in the eyes, “Your name is Jonathan, and you’re not a Prince of Fairie, got it?” Ash narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“But neither of those things are true…” He whispered, Kit nodded. “That’s the point,” He said. Ash blinked. “Got it…” He murmured, and Kit wondered if he really did get it. “Just stick with one of us,” He said, and Ash nodded. Kit thought that probably meant that Ash was going to stick to him like glue all night, but he’d work with that. He ran his hands over his suit one last time, smoothing out any wrinkles, before leading the way.</p><p>Getting into the party was easy, (Getting the invitations had been much harder, Kit had to pull many strings. But Ty had asked him for his help, so he didn’t disappoint.) But sticking together was much harder. The warehouse had been transformed into a giant ballroom. With brass sconces on the walls and crystal chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceilings. Plants and vines hung down from the ceiling. There were tables along the walls, each crowded with a group of Downworlders. The center of the room had been turned into a large dance floor, crowded with dancing couples. A classical band made up of fairies were playing on a raised platform at the back of the room. Kit kept his grin on, and winked at passing acquaintances. He used to hate parties. He still did. But he did like the way Ty stood closer to him. </p><p>“Should we split up?” Ty suggested, the four of them had to lean into each other in order to hear over the roar of the music and people. Kit was going to suggest that they stay together, when Dru grabbed Ash’s arm, “Good idea! We’ll go this way. You two go the other way.” She was already tugging Ash away. Kit muttered multiple curses and glared at the back of her head until the two of them were lost in the crowd. He clenched his jaw, biting down on his cheek. </p><p>Someone bumped into his side, he turned to tell them off when he realized it was Ty. He had stepped closer against Kit, “Sorry,” He said, barely loud enough for Kit to hear. Ty was glancing around the ballroom, his hand fluttering at his sides. “It’s cool,” he said, he half heartedly looked around the room. Ty was so close to him. Practically tucked against his side, he could almost feel his breath on him. It was making it impossible to focus and look around the room. His friend should be here, somewhere. </p><p>The band was starting up a new song. One that started low on the piano, violin trickling in behind it. A cello setting the pace, and a clarinet heard all above it. It was beautiful. He glance over at Ty again. He was scratching his wrist, he looked uncomfortable in his suit. Which was a shame, because he looked really good in it, too. The music seemed to pull at Kit, it made his heart beat in a different sense. He held his hand out to Ty, who looked startled by it. “May I have this dance?” The words left before Kit could stop them.</p><p>For a moment, he thought Ty would say no. Instead, he smiled, a little, and took Kit’s hand. “Okay,” he said. A real grin spread across Kit’s face, and for a split second, Ty gazed into his eyes. Ty’s gaze always felt like an ocean crashing over Kit, in a good and vast way. Kit tugged them both onto the dance floor. Where a werewolf couple flowed out of the way for them. </p><p>Kit pulled Ty against him, “I’m not a good dancer,” Ty confessed. Kit took him into his arms easily, guiding Ty’s hand to go on his arm, their other hands staying clasped together. Kit leaned into whisper into his ear, “Just follow me,” He could have sworn he felt Ty shiver. “Okay,” He whispered. Kit gave him a reassuring smile, letting his feet fall into the rhythm of the music. Kit felt himself stand up straighter, he was dancing with Tiberius Blackthorn, afterall. Hadn’t he had a dream like this before? The band was picking up pace a little. Causing the dancers to move a little faster. Kit followed them easily enough, and Ty matched his every step. Even as Kit spun him once in his arms. Ty gasped at the sudden spin, giving Kit a bewildered look when he returned.</p><p>“Where did you learn to dance?” He breathed. Kit shrugged, his face was heating up from dancing. “Tessa makes me dance with her while Jem plays,” He pulled Ty closer, to avoid getting bumped in by another couple. But Ty didn’t pull away when they passed. They were really close now, close enough that Kit could make out the slight dark circles under Ty’s eyes. </p><p>“Really?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow. Kit smiled, biting his lip a little nervously, “Yeah, she’s a pretty strict dancing teacher, too.” He chuckled at the thought. Ty squeezed his hand, “A pretty good one, too,” He said, their breath mingled in the small space between them. Kit got lost in the dance for a moment. His feet moving mindlessly through the song, his hands keeping them close together. Ty was looking at him. Seeming to look at each part of him, he felt naked under the gaze. Like Ty could see every part of him.</p><p>His gray eyes flashed like a storm at sea, their color stark against the bright blue of his tie. His inky black hair spilled in semi wild curls all around him. The light of the room making them shine brighter than normal. Kit spun him again, this time Ty was ready, he came back to Kit with ease. As if they had danced like this a thousand times before. A smile had erupted across his face and he laughed as Kit spun him once more. Kit felt his grin widden, “You’re getting pretty good,” He said, there was a slight lump in his throat, making his voice sound deeper than before. </p><p>For a moment, Ty just looked at him again, in the eyes. That weight returned, and it knocked the breath out of Kit. It took all he had to keep his knees from buckling, to keep his feet moving. Kit felt himself lean closer to Ty. He licked his lips, “Ty,” He said. There wasn’t really a better time to say this, was there? Maybe. Kit didn’t care, there was something about dancing with Ty, maybe it was the music, that made him want to spill his guts. To finally tell Ty that he was tired of only being around when Ty needed him. </p><p>Kit wanted to be friends again. He wanted to be more than friends, actually. So much more. He knew he had messed it up last time, but maybe this time they could do it right. Things felt different now, very different. “Yeah?” Ty asked, his eyes drifting way from Kit’s. “There’s something I want to tell you,” He glanced away, for a split second to gather his thoughts, and saw a boy with a shock of white blonde hair, waving a hand above his head. Something tugged at Kit. The boy's face looked so familiar. “What is it, Kit?” Ty’s voice tugged at Kit, in the opposite direction than that boy’s face. The boy kept waving, more frantic. He was standing at the edge of the dance floor. Looking like he was afraid to step on it. He waved at Kit again, his lips formed his name and he gestured to the band wildly. </p><p><em>Ash.</em> </p><p>That boy was Ash. He was pointing at the band, because Kit had been right. It really was the music. His feet really were moving without him thinking. He was stuck on the dance floor, and so was everyone else. He looked at each face that passed by, staring into the face of their dance partner the same way Kit had. Two woman twirled by, and Kit noticed blood dripping from their shoes. Kit felt the color drain from his face. “Kit?” Ty said, his face scrunched in worry. </p><p>Kit’s head pounded from the music, which now seemed far too loud. “We can’t stop dancing,” He said. Ty gaped at him for a moment, before realization dawned on his face. “The music,” He hissed. Kit felt himself starting to stare at Ty again, he tore his gaze towards Ash. But he could still feel Ty’s eyes on him, like his gaze was burning holes into his skin. Kit sent Ash a panicked look. What do we do? He mouthed. Ash shrugged, his face pinched in panic.</p><p>Kit pressed his lips together, searching for what tied him to Ash. What tugged him toward his Parabatai, their bond. He pulled on it, pulled and pulled at it down inside him. He felt Ash pull back. They pulled against the tug of the music. Kit felt his Parabatai rune on his arm flare and burn. Ty hissed, pulling his hand back from Kit’s burning rune. </p><p>Still Kit pulled, pulled until they had moved closer to the edge of the floor. Sweat poured down his back as the neared Ash. Kit’s eyes never left Ash’s, in fear that he would get stuck in the music’s thrual. They were getting closer now, he could feel Ty try to take control of his legs. It was getting easier the farther from the stage they got. Until they were close enough that Ash reached out, grabbed them both by the arms, and yanked them of the dance floor. </p><p>All three of them were panting. “Where’s Dru?” Ty huffed between pants. Kit almost didn’t notice her missing. He felt a guilty stab in his heart. Ash gestured to a table where Kit could just see Dru in her silver cocktail dress, her face white as she glared at the werewolf in front of her. The very one they had come here to meet in the first place. Kit moved towards them, but Ash grabbed his arm. “No,” He hissed. In fact, he had both Kit and Ty locked in a tight grip in his hands.</p><p>He shook his head, “They sat down to talk, and now they can’t get up. You were dancing, and you couldn’t stop,” Ash gave Kit a deadly serious look. “This isn’t a dance,” He said, his voice grave, “It’s a faerie revel, in the middle of LA.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>